Apparatus to stack packages is described, for example, in German Utility Model DE-Gm 79 31 246. The apparatus receives a stream of product packages from a supply transport. A plurality of the packages are introduced into a turning wheel, or the like, to be rotated by 90.degree. and stand on end, to form a package assembly which, then can be packaged, for example in plastic foil, to form a multiple unit pack.
The multi-unit pack can be made by receiving the turned products from a delivery belt. Difficulties arise since the delivery belt must run at a somewhat faster speed than the turning speed of the turn-over wheel since, otherwise, a tooth or paddle of the turning wheel would turn over or throw over a previously placed package. This, of course, is governed by the geometry of the turnig wheel. Consequently, it is then necessary to transport the packages to yet another transport system operating at the turning speed of the turning wheel to form the multi-package pack. This multiple handling or transport system is space-consuming and requires additional apparatus.
Placing the turned products on a transport belt is not 100% reliable since some of the products may tip over, particularly if a plurality of products are stacked above each other. To retain the products in position and prevent malfunction, additional belts are necessary, for example located adjacent the support transport belt,in order to additionally guide the products in their proper path. Absolute synchronism of operation of the various belts is required, which is difficult to achieve due to localized stretching and the like.
German Patent Disclosure Document DE-OS 36 00 817 proposes to solve some of the problems in such apparatus by utilizing a turning wheel, with paddles or vanes, which not only pivots about a pivot point but, additionally, can move in translatory direction between a supply transport apparatus and a removal transport apparatus. The rotary movement of the turning wheel is synchronized with the translatory movement thereof; the translatory movement is superimposed on the rotary movement. Thus, the turning wheel has two functions: for one, it turns the packages, and for another, it shifts the packages from the receiving or supply transport to the removal transport system. It is possible to thereby assemble the products in a loose pack, adjacent each other, without requiring additional transport belts or the like.